


The eyes of a wolf

by Reapling



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Craig almost kills someone, Cuz' like I said, Daddy Kink, Evil Tweek parents, F/M, He and Craig buddies, He no twitchy, I'm open to beta though, I'm too lazy, Kenny is sweet as hell, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sweet indulgent Tweek, Yandere!Craig, more tags will be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapling/pseuds/Reapling
Summary: "You're scaring me," the blonde whispered, voice shaking as the cold seeped into his bones. Craig had to suppress a chuckle as that hit his ears, the whisper much louder than his heartbeat in them. The raven haired teen turned towards his adorable, small, and shivering lover and said the one thing that made Tweek finally realize he should've gotten away from Craig while he still had the chance."Good."__________As the years past and their relationship grew, Craig knew that he would do anything for Tweek. Except let him go.





	1. Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend.

Craig was...possessive, to say the least. He knew that much for sure and, much to his dismay, he loved the little wails Tweek would give when he buried his teeth in his lover's skin. The blonde would never complain about the marks nor Craig's obvious desire to own him, skin to bone, he didn't leave his mark just for decoration. No matter how pretty the little marks would look on Tweek's flushed pink skin, there was a purpose to Craig leaving behind welts, bruises, and bite marks. No one else was welcome to touch what belonged to him and, as far as he was concerned, Tweek was his the second Craig developed feelings for him. No matter how dark and twisted those feelings were, the last thing the raven was going to do was let someone touch his perfect little blonde. He didn't do background checks on the people Tweek wanted to befriend, but that was because he already knew everybody. In their small town, he would've been much more concerned if it were someone he didn't already know but, fortunately, everyone in their high school grew up together. From the crib to the grave he'd once heard Randy Marsh say. No matter how much he despised the man with a  ~~_B L O O D I E D_~~ passion, he didn't always spew complete garbage. From the crib to the grave. 

"Hey, Craig? You okay man?" Clyde asked from across their lunch table, his cheeks stuffed full of whatever garbage the school churned for him today, some of it flew out and fell right next to Tweek's hand on the table. Craig immediately smacked it away and pulled the boy closer to him, Tweek was already practically sitting on his lap but whatever. The blonde cuddled into him and Craig responded with a quiet hum, as he watched that small pale hand stir a spoon through some yogurt, the movement so small yet elegant. Clyde looked at him weird for a second before ultimately shrugging and going back to eating cardboard pizza, Craig saw this from the corner of his eye. He was always hyper aware of his surroundings when Tweek was around, so it was no shock when he noticed Token staring longingly at Nichole at the girls table beside them. She had her hair of in a puffy bun on top of her head, each curl seemed to have a mind of his or her own, an oversize purple jersey for some basketball team, it fell slightly off her shoulders, and some shorts, they also seemed to be a little bit too big. Craig never once looked over to her, but he'd seen her in their homeroom class and could recall every little detail that he'd observed in the few seconds she'd walked past him in. He usually identified her by her number, but since Token seemed to have a crush and she was one of Tweek's friends, he'd been trying to call her by her given name more often. 

The sound of a quiet little giggle caught his ears and his eyes eagerly fell back onto Tweek, the blonde was laughing at Kenny who had stuck two straws into mouth and was currently pretending to be a walrus. Kenny flashed a flirty little smirk at  **~~_H I S_~~** blonde and Craig knew he usually would've had to have a little talk with the boy later, but that was just Kenny's nature, flirty as all hell with everyone. Plus, Kenny was the only person besides Tweek who knew about these urges the raven had, so Craig knew the dirty haired blonde wouldn't try anything. He dipped down a bit and pressed a little kiss just behind Tweek's ear and the boy scooted a tiny bit closer to him, body flush against Craig's chest at this point. 

"Gay."Cartman teased and Craig flipped him off without missing a beat, Tweek blushing a little but copying his boyfriend's gesture. The red head next to him would chew him out later so Craig really didn't give a fuck about getting his hands bloody at the moment. The table fell into quiet conversation for the rest of the lunch period, it was an unusual treat, mainly because it gave him time to share sweet little kisses and hugs with Tweek. It was little moments like this that made him one hundred percent sure that nothing could take Tweek away from him. 

**_~~ Not like he'd let that happen anyway. ~~ _ **


	2. Belongings

 

Being in love made people blind and Tweek knew that more than anyone. There were a lot of things he was blind to went it came to Craig but it’s not like he could help who he fell in love with, right? Still, there were always some things that he couldn’t let himself be blind to. Like how now and then Craig would randomly grab him, pull him into some secluded area and bite him till it drew blood. It didn’t matter where they were, just as long as no one else was in the room. The black-haired teen was possessive, Tweek knew that much but he didn’t stop him. Tweek indulged in his boyfriend’s behavior most of the time. When Craig would tell him to stop hanging out with someone, the blonde would do it without a second thought. Sometimes though, he’d question why he let Craig control him so much, even if he already knew then answer. See, it’s as simple as this:

He was scared to lose one of the only people he knew loved him. 

Yeah, he was _terrified_. There was no doubt in his mind that Craig loved him, why else would he be so possessive? Why else would he so desperately leave his mark on his boyfriend’s body? Why else would he stay with Tweek for almost six years? Six fucking years. Their relationship was one of the only constants Tweek had and he was **not** about to lose that.

“Hey, Craig? You okay man?” Tweek snapped out of his head as Clyde spoke, he swiveled to look up at his boyfriend and felt a shiver run through him at the dark look in those steely gray eyes. He tried not to let it show that just that look alone was enough to make his entire body heat up. He just went back to stirring his yogurt, even though his stomach was growling he didn’t feel like eating. Tweek saw a piece of Clyde’s chewed up pizza get slapped away from his plate of food and Craig’s arms pull him even further into his boyfriend’s lap.

“You need to eat baby,” Craig whispered almost silently into Tweek’s ear, the blonde just nodded with a small smile at the pet name and slowly brought the spoon up to his lips. Craig wasn’t too big on using pet names around other people so just the whisper of one in his ear could be enough to shift Tweek’s mood from bad to good. The taste of strawberry sat on his tongue for a bit when he noticed Kenny looking at him from the corner of his eye, the boy’s bright blue eyes were wide and crossed over his nose. Tweek couldn’t help snorting as the older blonde started clapping his hands like a walrus with straws hanging out of the sides of his mouth. He quickly started cracking up the second Kenny decided to balance a small carton of juice on his nose, the force of his laughter shaking his shoulders as he leaned further into Craig’s chest.

Tweek couldn’t help but feel his adoration for Kenny rise, he was just so fucking amazing in that special little way of his. Charming but not pushy, friendly but not too friendly, loving and smart. Tweek couldn’t deny it if Craig were ever to ask if he’d imagined being with Kenny, he had. More times than he could count most times, he had imagined it. How gentle Kenny would be both in and out of the bedroom, how sweet and understanding he’d be during a panic attack, just how perfect he’d be all together. But still, Tweek loved Craig with all his heart and there wasn’t much room for anyone else. Well, there was, but it’s not like he could tell Craig that. That he had space in his heart for someone else. He’d love to occupy that space with Kenny if he got the chance, of course, with Craig’s permission.

The table around them got quiet for a bit until Tweek decided that Craig wasn’t close enough and he scooted all the way onto his lap, Tweek giggled a little once the proximity let Craig start pressing sweet little kisses behind his ear.

“Gay~,” Cartman teased indignantly, Craig quickly flipped the boy off but Tweek couldn’t help the rush of heat to his cheeks. He copied his boyfriend and curled into him, hiding his face in Craig’s chest and gripping onto him. He heard Kenny snicker a bit and Tweek turned around to face him, chucking a spoonful of yogurt at the older blonde.

After a bit, the cafeteria went quiet with hushed conversation and Tweek couldn’t help but feel like, even though he hated this school, he was right where he belonged.


End file.
